tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Andrews
Logan Andrews is a bussinesman in the episode "'Til Death". Early Life Logan Andrews is an ambitious business man. He and his business partner Freddy talk about the possibility of opening a new luxurious hotel in a plot of land which Logan has bought. While they are talking about it, his ex-mistress Psyche, a priestess witch voodoo disagrees with the possibility of using the land taken from the native tribe for commercial purposes which won't respect the local culture and customs. Psyche does some voodoo and suddenly, there appear some moving sands on Logan's plot. They will swallow everything. That night, Logan is desperate for cash, because he will need loads and loads of money to build there. However, that night he meets Margaret Richardson, a recently-widowed millionaire. She is snobbish, conceited, and rude to everybody; in fact, she despises Logan and rejects to invest in the building of the hotel. Crime Logan asks Psyche for help. She gives him a potion: if Margaret drinks from it once, she will fall in love with him for a short time; if she drinks from it twice, she will fall in love with him forever. Logan uses the potion. Margaret gets the hots for him suddenly, but after they make love that love disappears. Logan uses the potion four times, and Margaret immediately gets a desperate obsession for him. She looks like possessed when the potion starts to work on her. Logan has to ask Freddy for some advice, as he can't control Margaret who died from a cardiac arrest. Fate He buries her. Logan is waiting happily. However, Margaret wakes up from her tomb. She behaves as if nothing had happened before. She is as obsessed with Logan as before. Logan accepts Margaret who looks more energetic than ever, although he complains that there is a death smell. The next morning, Logan gets terrified when Margaret beheads Freddy without mood and her skin starts to rot and peel off, revealing she was a zombie. Logan tries to run away from her. Margaret looks worse and worse by the second. She runs after him because of her undying love for Logan. Logan sets fire to her and puts her dead body on the moving sands of his plot of land. Still burning, Margaret is swallowed up. Logan breaths, but when he thinks everything is over, the disgusting skeleton of Margaret appears. Noticing that it will be endless, Logan commits suicide by swallowing some poison. Later, he wake up in a bed, apparently becoming also a zombie also, attached by Psyche who had vendetta against him and leash together with Margaret who holds the talking head of Freddy. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by D. W. Moffett. *D. W. Moffett was also a guest star in The Outer Limits with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Larry Drake (Santa), Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price), Amanda Plummer (Peggy), Stephen Shellen (Charles), M. Emmet Walsh (Jonas), Kevin Tighe (Sam Forney), William Hickey (Carlton Webster), Michael Ironside (Jerry) and Richard Thomas (Dr. Trask). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zombies Category:Murderers Category:Bussinesmens Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Lovers